Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source unit and a projector including this light source unit.
Description of the Related Art
In these days, data projectors are used on many occasions as an image projection system which projects a screen and a video image of a personal computer, as well as images based on image data which is stored on a memory card on to a screen. In these projectors, light emitted from a light source is collected to a micromirror display device made up of DMDs (Digital Micromirror Devices) or a liquid crystal panel to thereby project a color image on to a screen.
A projector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2015-45825 (JP-A-2015-45825) includes an excitation light source on which a plurality of blue laser diodes are arranged into a matrix. Excitation light from this excitation light source is shone on to a luminescent wheel of a luminous light emitting device, whereby light in a range of green wavelengths is emitted from the luminescent wheel. This projector also includes a blue light source device which includes a blue light emitting diode to emit light in a range of blue wavelengths and a red light source device which includes a red light emitting diode to emit light in a range of red wavelengths. The light in the green wavelength range, the light in the blue wavelength range and the light in the red wavelength range are shone on to a display device making up DMDs via a light source-side optical system, from which image light is projected on to a screen via a projection side optical system as projected light.
Light emitted from the blue light source device and the red light source device of the projector disclosed in JP-A-2015-45825 is light of a single wavelength. Because of this, the numbers of blue LED chips and red LED chips need to be increased in order to enhance the luminance of blue and red light. This causes a problem that in order to enhance the luminance of light emitted from the light source of each color, the number of LED chips of the light source concerned needs to be increased accordingly.